Arthur Osgrey
Appearance Tall and lean, with blonde hair, bearded and scarred. One long scar down the left side of his face and one small on his lip going into his chin. Biography Born in 251 to Lord Robert Osgrey, son of Eustace Osgrey and Rohanne. Arthur Osgrey was the second child of Robert Osgrey, the first being his eldest sister, Lanna Osgrey, older by a year. Arthur was born at Standfast while Lanna and Roslin(his younger sister) was born at Coldmoat, with Arthurs younger brother, Perywn. Told from a young age he would inherit both Coldmoat and Standfast, young Arthur Osgreys head was in the clouds. Despite the best efforts of his father, Arthur Osgrey spent much of his time at Standfast, training in the ways of swordsmanship with the castellan, Ser Roger Flowers. There he become a proficient swordsman, a skill he used well. Upon his 13th name day, his eldest sister Lanna came to his room and told his little brother that he would become a man by kissing and sleeping with the girl of his dreams, the daughter of the inn owner outside of Coldmoat, Genna the Maid. Blushing and afraid, Arthur Osgrey knew nothing of woman, for he had spent all his effort and time in becoming a knight of shining armor, he forgot that ever knight needed a Maiden to save! Being a maid himself, he and his sister went to the Laughing Fox inn one night in celebration of his name day, they entered the inn and Lanna brought him the girl and they awkwardly chatted, until he spilt wine all over himself and ran off in shame. To the disappointment of his sister. Upon his 15th name day, his father, still holding out hope that his son would want to become a lord, he sent him to become a squire of many old men, such as the old Ser Bumfry Tarly, a minor scion of House Tarly, who died on Arthurs 16th nameday. His father put him from old man to old man, all in an attempt to dissuade him from his path. In this time he learned to be a skillful rider, and the intricate art of hunting from old Ser Hubert Hightower, the Knight of the Grey Ghost. He moved from knight to knight learning things from those knights of old, their stories and tales, from the War of the Wicked and the Bloodraven Rebellion. Until the day he met Ser Domeric Dayne, future Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. He became his squire after the Tourney of the Gates of the Moon, to the fury of his father, with him he learned more than he had ever learned before. Then Durrans Defiance began, at 10 and 9. With his friend and mentor, he fled to Dragonstone with Ser Domeric, Daemon and the Queen, and fought valiantly against the Kings forces, slaying many men. He was there when Ser Domeric slew his brothers in the Kingsguard. He was knighted then and there by Ser Domeic, rising as Ser Arthur Osgrey. His father was furious, his sister still embarrassed that her little brother was now two and ten and still a maid, and still kiss-less. Ser Arthur fought alongside his friend and mentor Ser Domeric once again in the Duel of the Dragons, and upon the death of Ser Lorrimer Farring, he was named a knight of the Kingsguard, and took his most sacred vows to uphold before the Seven. The final slight against Lord Robert Osgrey was struck, the final embarrassment for Lanna, and a whole bunch of noise for his youngest brother Perwyn. During the Duel of the Dragons, Ser Arthur Osgrey fought at the Isle of Serpents under Prince Aerion Blackfyre. Life as A Hedge Squire Ser Hubert Hightower took on Arthur as a squire at the age of six and ten, after the death of the aged Ser Humfry Tarly. Ser Hubert Hightower, known as the Grey Ghost for his actions during the War of the Unification. Scorned by his family, Ser Hubert took to the realm as a humble hedge knight, taking Arthur around the Reach, doing this deed and that deed for this lord and that lord. One of his first experiences with actual fighting was when Ser Hugh Hightower, took his squire in the service of Lord Donnel Ashford fighting off the Red Ranger's, a group of Bandits that had been terrorizing the Reach for five years. Led by Ser Hugh and thirty knights and forty squires, they smashed against The Knight of the Burning Sun, a bastard by the name of Ser Edmund Sand. There, he faced against his first man with true steel. Here, he did not kill, as he did not kill his first man till the Defiance. Ser Hugh and Arthur then traveled into the Stormlands for a year, aiding Lord Morrigen in dealing with a dispute over hunting rights in the Rainwood with Lord Mertyn, resulting in a bloodless deal that granted Lord Morrigen hunting rights over the western Rainwood for three years. Ser Hugh took Arthur to the Vale, in order to partake in the Tourney of the Gates of the Moon. There,his knight fell ill, and Arthur took a false name in order to ride against Ser Domeric Dayne, breaking twelve lances against him before falling. Impressed by his valor, Ser Domeric wished to know he was, and Arthur told him his true identity. One might consider the death of Ser Hugh as either a tragedy or a stroke of luck. For a day later, Ser Domeric took Arthur as his squire. Timeline Ser Arthur Osgrey revealed the infidelity of Queen Daenerys Blackfyre in 280 AC. In 280 AC, he broke his vow with Lady Ayla Mormont, with whom he fell in love with. In 281 AC he traveled with the King to Summerhall. In 281 AC, he returned to Kings Landing, intending to make Aemma Arryn Queen. In 281 AC, traveled to Broad's Arch and took Lord Rolland Baratheon back to Kings Landing for Trial. Quotes "I want to send Ser Arthur Osgrey with 500 knights to make sure everything is fine. He's a good man, and his bull-headedness could be useful when dealing with a Baratheon." - King Daemon Blackfyre, Third of His Name "A man who is doing his duty to the best of his ability can hardly be chastised"- Lord Addam Payne, at Broads Arch. "Yes, bring a tart or two! I think I also saw some lemon cakes off in the corner, too. If you're fast, I can maybe try to distract the guards and you can take the whole lot, so you and your company will have enough to last you the trip." - Queen Aemma Arryn. Category:House Osgrey Category:Reachman Category:Kingsguard Category:Crownlander Category:Knight Category:Westerosi